


Finding The Light

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [54]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abandonment, Assassination Attempt(s), Destruction, Fall of Tenebrae, Family Drama, Family Feels, Fear, Fire, Fuck the gods, Hate, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Hurt Noctis Lucis Caelum, Invasion, Loss, Love, M/M, Mentions of Aera Mirus Flueret, Mentions of Sylva Via Fleuret - Freeform, Multi, Murder, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Prompto Argentum Needs a Hug, Regis Lucis Caelum Needs A Hug, Sacrifice, Strength, Tears, Worry, Young Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), devastation, will power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Tenebrae has fallen.It was an assassination attempt on Regis's and Noctis's life. Now, with what little emotional strength that Somnus and Ardyn have left, they must take charge of Lucis once more until the King and Prince return.But that's the thing. No one knows if Regis and Noctis are alive... Nor what has become of the Fleuret family.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Regis Lucis Caelum & Somnus Lucis Caelum, Ardyn Izunia/Cor Leonis, Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum & Ardyn Izunia & Cor Leonis
Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310333
Comments: 29
Kudos: 63





	1. Tenebrae Falls

**Author's Note:**

> OMG!! This is the 50th Fic for this series!!! That is truly amazing! But none of this would have been possible without any of your support so thank you so much! I love writing for this so much and I am so lucky to be able to share all of this with you.
> 
> Because this is the 50th fic I decided to start it off with a bang.
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Ardyn’s phone had not left his hand since Noctis was attacked by the Marilith. 

The Adagium had grown furiously protective over his youngest nephew since that day and he hadn’t been able to shake off this burning rage since it happened. Seeing Noctis in a wheelchair and traumatised made Ardyn hate Niflheim more than ever before. They were going to pay for hurting Noct. They were going to pay deeply for putting him in a wheelchair. They were going to pay for Regis and Clarus having to leave for Tenebrae to seek treatment for Noctis when it could have all been prevented. Poor Gladio and Iris had to suffer without their father for a while, that was not on at all. They were going to pay for making Prom cry himself to sleep most nights because he didn’t understand what had happened to Noct. Noctis probably didn’t even understand it and that was the thing Ardyn was never going to be able to forgive. And as for that daemon… that daemon was no more. When Ardyn got to the scene after Regis thought he had ‘dealt’ with it Ardyn made sure it was never coming back. Never again. 

“Look at me dad!” 

Prom’s cheery voice knocked Ardyn out of his festering state. Ardyn drew his eyes towards Prom, who was jumping on the sofa with Cerbie. 

Ardyn shook his head as he locked his phone. “If dad catches you, don’t come crying to me. Cerbie down.” 

“Come on dad! Let him up. Dad is upstairs.” Prom laughed quietly, so Cor didn’t hear what he had said. 

“Don’t think so Prom…” 

_ NOCTIS!!!! _

Ardyn gasped as he suddenly felt very dizzy and cold. His legs gave way and he fell to the floor on this front, just managing to catch himself with his hands as he hit the floor. Ardyn couldn’t close his eyes as the feeling of dread and fear consumed him as the echo of Regis’s panicked cry rung through his ears. 

“Dada!!!” Prom screamed, getting off the sofa and running over to where Ardyn had collapsed. 

“Prom?” Ardyn said looking up to see Prompto and his son looked so worried. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yes. I think so.” Ardyn nodded, not sure as to what had just happened. But something wasn’t right. Ardyn got off his hands and knees and sat up. Within seconds he had Cerbie in his lap licking his face. “I am okay Cerbie.” 

“Prom? Ardyn? What’s wrong? Are you okay?” Cor asked rushing into the living room to find Ardyn on the floor and he was as white as a sheet. 

“Dada fainted.” 

Cor crouched down and rested his hand on Ardyn’s head. He was sweating. That was never a good sign. “Hey, stay on the floor, Ass Hat. Prom, get dad some water.” 

“I am okay.” Ardyn said batting Cor’s hand away as Prom rushed out towards the kitchen with Cerbie close behind him. 

“No your not. Just stay still.”

_ LUNA!!! _

Ardyn shook his head hearing Noctis scream that time. Ardyn held onto Cor’s hand tightly and breathed through his discomfort. Ardyn was so troubled and he knew something bad had happened to Noctis and Regis. 

“Cor… Something’s happened.” Ardyn whispered, still sweating. 

“You fainted.” Cor said, gripping his husband’s hand tighter. 

“No. Something terrible has happened.”

* * *

Somnus opened his eyes to a group of guards swarming around him. The Founder King wasn’t sure as to what had happened but he thought he heard Regis’s voice and Noctis screaming. The next thing he knew he had passed out. But the feeling of terror had overtaken him and Somnus could barely contain his emotions as he started to shake. 

“Your Former Majesty. Is everything all right?” A female guard asked as she helped Somnus sit up.

“Yes.” Somnus nodded. But everything was far from all right. Somnus didn’t know why but he knew Ardyn had to come to the Citadel and he had to come quickly. Controlling his voice, Somnus cleared his throat as he slowly stood up. “Call His Grace and get him, The Marshal, Prince Prompto and little Lord and Lady Amicitia to the Citadel at once.”

“Sire, you need to sit down.” The same guard repeated, but she couldn’t do anything as Somnus ignored her.

“No. I can’t rest. Get my brother here at once!”

* * *

“LUNA!!” 

Noctis screamed as his dad continued to sprint with him in his arms away from the soldiers that had invaded Tenebrae. Noctis held his hand out for his friend, but the little girl shook her head at him and stood still. Noct couldn’t leave her. The terrified Prince held on to his dad tighter as they ran through the forest and all Noct could hear was screaming and explosions and all he could see were soldiers and guns and fire. Noct couldn’t leave Luna behind.

“Dad we need to go back for Luna!!” The Prince cried with tears falling from his face. 

“Keep your head down Noctis!” Regis ordered, pushing his son’s head into his shoulder. 

Regis knew he couldn’t outrun these soldiers and in abid to protect Noctis and during his fight with General Glauca, the King had lost sight of his Sheild. No matter how upset and worried Regis was for his best friend’s safety and the children he had to leave behind, The King had to protect Noctis. All Regis could hear was the beat of his own heart as he ran as fast as he possibly could through the trees. Sooner or later they would be caught if Regis didn’t think of something quickly. His only hope was warping. Ensuring that his son was firmly placed in one arm, Regis throw fire behind him to hold them off and then summoned a dagger and warped them both away as far as he could possibly throw. The King was so desperate to get away he kept doing this action and wasted elixirs so he could put as much distance from himself and the Niffs. Regis only stopped warping when he was down to two elixirs and from there he had to run. That was what Regis did. Noctis was crying into his shoulder and there was nothing Regis could do to console his son as they ran for their lives. 

Getting tired, the King looked behind him, still sprinting and he could no longer see the Niffs in the blacken smoke of the forest. But he had to keep running. Stopping would allow them to get closer and he knew why the Niffs had come. They had come for him and Noctis, and because Regis had insisted that both Somnus and Ardyn stay behind in Insomnia, the twisted regime saw it as a perfect opportunity to attack. Regis was still fearing for his son’s life, but his leg was beginning to give way and he needed to rest. His breathing got heavy and he was panting deeply as Regis hid himself and Noctis behind some rocks. 

“Dad.” Noctis whimpered, clinging to his father with all his might. 

“Shh!! Shh!!” Regis hushed Noct patting the back of his head as he looked around for a place to hide. 

In his exhausted and terrified state, the King hadn’t noticed that they had run directly to the foot of a mountain. Once he realised that, Regis remembered what his grandfather and uncle had told him about the mountains that surrounded the Fenestala Manor. Tunnels had been woven into them centuries ago so they could escape from their enemies. That was the King’s and Prince’s only hope for survival. With the last bit of strength that Regis had, he placed his hand on the rocks and ran along them until he could find an opening. He had no idea what he was looking for but he had to find it. Thankfully he did. The King accidentally pressed a hidden button and a wall opened up. Clinging on to Noctis with all his might, Regis ran through the new gap in the wall and once they were in, it closed shut behind them. But Regis couldn’t stop there. He knew he had to get further into the mountain in case anyone else discovered this hiding place. 

“Dad, I am scared.” Noctis whimpered as the pair walked through the darkened tunnels, with only a torch on Regis’s chest to light their way. 

“It’s okay. We are going to be okay.” Regis panted, trying to comfort his son. But what good was Regis for comfort right now? He was just as terrified and as mortified by Niflheim’s and own his actions as Noctis was... 

“Where’s Clarus?” 

“I don’t know.” Regis shook his head with sorrow. “But I am sure he’ll find us.” 

He bloody hoped Clarus was okay. Because if his Sheild was dead, Regis was going to kill whoever had hurt him. 

Father and Son came to a large opening and Regis had to stop. Regis walked over to a corner that looked like it was well sheltered by other rocks and put his distressed son on the ground. It was freezing in here and Regis knew he had to keep them both warm. He got a jumper, two bottles of water and a large blanket out of his armiger. He wrapped Noct in the jumper, before wrapping the pair of them in the blanket. 

“Here Noct, drink this.” Regis offered his son a bottle. They were both in shock and were in dire need of refreshments. 

“What about Luna?” Noctis whispered.

Regis stroked Noct’s head and kissed his forehead gently. “I am sorry Noct. We can’t go back for her.”

* * *

“...Tenebrae has fallen.” 

The room fell silent as all the council members looked to Somnus and Ardyn. 

Both the brothers just sat there in shock. They both knew something wasn’t right and now their worst fears had been realised… Niflheim had attacked Tenebrae and no one had a clue what had become of the King, the Prince or the Fleuret Royal family. Ardyn closed his eyes and contained his screams of rage and torment as he knew that wouldn’t help anything. They needed to remain calm and focus on what to do next. Somnus was the polar opposite to how his older brother was acting. 

“WHY DIDN’T HE LISTEN TO US!!” Somnus roared, standing up and kicking his chair to the other side of the room feeling his heart collapse. 

Everyone let the Founder King have his outburst. Everyone allowed him to scream and waited patiently for him to calm down a bit. Everyone was just as worried and scared as he and no one judged him for his justifiable reaction to the news that something as terrible as this had happened. 

When Ardyn knew Somnus wouldn’t scream over him, Ardyn turned to Cor. “Cor do we know anything else?” 

“No.” Cor shook his head, feeling his stomach turn. They hadn’t heard anything from Regis, Clarus, Drautos, the guards or the glaives.

Somnus took in a deep breath and tried to focus on actually doing something. “Marshal Leonis, send someone to Tenebrae at once. Someone get in contact with Drautos and make sure he isn’t dead. We need to find the King and Prince at once.” 

Cor bowed and left without another word. 

“I am sorry, Your Former Majesty, Your Grace. But what do we do for the time being?” Lord Dolor asked, just as shocked by the news as all the rest of the council members. 

“What DO WE DO?!” Somnus roared finding the comment stupid. He was about to go off on a rant but Ardyn put a hand out in front of him. 

“Calm down. Sorry Lord Dolor, His Former Majesty is very emotional. Please, continue.” 

“If they have attacked Tenebrae what is stopping them from coming here and destroying Lucis while the King and Prince are missing?” 

Ardyn nodded. As much as he wanted to just focus on finding his family, Lucis was at risk. If an entire country, older then Lucis itself could fall at the hands of that evil Empire there was nothing stopping Lucis from doing the same. “Good point. His Former Majesty is acting King until we know where his Majesty and His Highness are.” 

“Yes. And as my first decree, Ardyn go and find them.” Somnus grunted trying to keep his emotions down. 

“You know I can’t do that.” Ardyn said sternly. If Ardyn stepped foot in Tenebrae now, it could give Niflheim every reason to destroy Lucis. The use of either him and Somnus in battle was seen as an illegal act of war. They couldn’t risk the citizens of their country right now, no matter how badly Ardyn wanted to go. All Ardyn wanted was to see both Regis and Noctis safe and alive. 

Somnus got right up in Ardyn’s face and screamed. “We have gone far beyond a fair fight now!! If we don’t hear anything from them in 24 hours you will go to Tenebrae and you will track them down.” 

“Do you want them to actually bring the war to Insomnia! Because if I get involved that is what will happen!” 

“If my grandchildren are dead because you have refused a direct order from me, I will put you on Angelgard myself!”

Ardyn growled at Somnus. He understood the worry and panic but Somnus was making a bold statement that would end up putting Ardyn in prison. Right now, they couldn’t afford to fight with each other. They had to stand together and show Niflheim that they were not going down that easily and they would put up a fight. But they could only do that together and Ardyn was not having this argument in front of the council. 

“Leave!” Ardyn shouted, staring at his younger brother but the Lords and Ladies knew he was talking to them.

Once everyone had gone, Ardyn took hold of Somnus’s shoulders and shook him. They needed to both calm down and breathe otherwise there was no chance they were ever going to see Regis or Noctis again. 

“I am upset the same as you but you are not thinking straight.” Ardyn said clearly and calmly.

“They attacked Tenebrae! What do we tell Gladio and Iris! Their father is out there! Or Prom have you thought about that! That is why you need to go! You need to go and help our family!” Somnus shouted back pushing Ardyn away from him.

“I want to but you know the rules.” 

“FUCK THE RULES!” Somnus screamed with tears finally falling. To him, Regis and Noctis weren’t just his grandchildren. They were like his own children and the last ones he had left! Considering Ardyn now had Prom, Somnus thought Ardyn would understand his pain. “They are my grandchildren Ardyn! I am not losing them! I am not!” 

“They’re my nephews! Clarus is my honorary brother-in-law! I want to go, I do. But I can’t for their safety and for Lucis’s.” Ardyn argued back. 

“Somnus! Ardyn!” 

Cor’s voice made Somnus and Ardyn stop screaming at each other. When they looked at the Marshal he looked very tense. Somnus’s stomach dropped. That was never a good sign… Somnus was secretly hoping that Cor wasn’t going to tell them they had found Regis or Noctis. Because with the way Cor was holding himself the Founder King knew it wasn’t going to be good news. 

“What Cor? Have you heard anything?” Somnus asked desperately.

“Yeah from Clarus. Queen Sylva is dead.” 

“And what of Regis and Noctis?” Ardyn asked for Somnus, seeing his brother being crushed by that news.

“He can’t find them.”

Somnus held the bridge of his nose. If Niflheim had killed the Oracle, from his own experience, he knew there was nothing stopping them from killing his grandsons. The only silver lining they could take from this was that Clarus was okay and as long as Clarus was out there looking for them, maybe Regis and Noctis still stood a chance of getting out of there alive. That gave Somnus a little bit of relief and he tried to pull himself together. Ardyn was right… he had to step up and give the orders again. 

The Founder King nodded. “Right. Have you heard anything from Drautos?” 

“Not yet.” 

“Right, Gladiolus and Iris are remaining here until Clarus gets back! Cor you are acting as Captain of the Glaive until we can get in contact with Drautos. I want every Glaive we can spare patrolling Insomnia at once! As for the Guard, I want them protecting the Citadel and the children. Also, send a small group of the guard and glaive to get their arses to Tenebrae to locate Regis and Noctis.” 

“Got it.”

Somnus turned to Ardyn still very angry that he had defied him. “If you are going to be useful, help Cor do the organising.” 

Ardyn was proud that Somnus had nearly done a 180 in his raw emotional state but… they still had to deal with something very important. Something Somnus would really hate doing. But because Somnus was now acting King, Ardyn could only advise him and not tell him what to do. 

“Somnus. You need to get in contact with Niflheim.” 

The immortal daemon was right. Somnus went straight back on the offensive. “And say what? That they tried to kill my grandsons and that they killed the Oracle! That this war is on and I am sending you to blow them all up! Because if I talk to that sick twisted man that dares calls himself a benevolent ruler that is what will happen!” 

“Let me do it then.” Ardyn offered, wanting to help. He too felt as helpless as Somnus did about not being able to help Regis or Noctis. But they had to remain level headed and calm. 

“No. But you can get on the phone to Accordo and you make sure they pick a fucking side.” 

“I can do that.”

* * *

Regis had Noctis back in his arms wrapped up in the blanket as they started to walk through the mountain again. Regis’s shoulder was in so much pain where Glauca had struck him but he took a potion and it was beginning to ease up a little. It broke Regis’s heart as his son continued to cling onto him like a scared little lamb. The King tried with all his might to calm him down, but with no phone, as he lost it when he ran for their lives, he couldn’t contact either his grandfather or uncle to help them. He couldn’t contact Clarus, he didn’t even know if Clarus had gotten out of there alive. But Regis was not going to cry in front of Noctis. His poor boy was in so much shock he had hardly spoken to him and just kept cuddling up to him. They needed to get home and they needed to go home now. 

“Dad…” Noct said quietly. 

“Yes, Noctis.” Regis responded thankful Noctis had decided to speak for the first time in hours.

“I am cold.” 

“It’s okay. It’s okay. Everything will be okay.” Regis kissed his head and held him tighter so Noctis would know he was safe. 

But Noctis wasn’t worried about himself. His spine was hurting and all he could think about was Luna and Ravus. Noctis didn’t blame his dad for running they might have been killed if he hadn’t… but maybe that had happened to Luna… Noctis shook his head and whimpered. 

“Dad? What’s gunna happen to Luna?” 

“I don’t know.” Regis said lightly, not wanting to lie. 

“They won’t hurt her will they?” 

Regis honestly hoped not but he had seen what General Glauca had done to Queen Sylva. There was no telling what would happen to either of the Fleuret children. One was the future Oracle and the other was the future of Tenebrae. Keeping either of them alive didn’t seem to be in Niflheim’s best interest and the King felt so guilty for running. However, all Regis could do now was to be there for Noctis and keep him alive. 

“I hope not.”

* * *

Ardyn looked at the 11-year-old boy and he knew they couldn’t keep what had happened from him. Gladiolus was young but he was old enough to understand what death was and what was happening across the sea. Gladiolus and Iris had already lost their mother, they didn’t need to worry about losing their father too. Ardyn placed a hand on the young boy’s shoulder and tried to lessen his worries. “We have spoken to your father and he is safe.” 

“Thank you.” Gladio said letting go of a ragged breath. That was all he could think about since his father left and now the attack had happened… Gladio was just so grateful that his dad was okay. 

“Come here. He’ll be fine.” Ardyn said, giving the boy a hug. Ardyn needed the hug as much as Gladio did. Everyone was worried but Prompto, Gladio and Iris also needed comforting. They were only children. 

“Do you know what has happened to Regis and Noct?” Gladio asked, knowing if they were both missing, his dad wasn’t coming back until they were found. 

“Don’t worry…” 

Gladio pulled away and looked up at him determined to get answers. “Ardyn. I am Noct’s Sheild. Please tell me.” 

Ardyn let go of a sigh. Gladio was right. If Regis didn’t make it out and Noct did, or vice versa, Gladio’s future was going to be greatly affected. The young Sheild had a right to know. “We don’t know. Your father is looking for them.” 

“What do I tell Iris?” Gladio asked, worrying about how his sister would react. She was only three… she didn’t deserve this. None of them did. 

“Let’s go and tell her together.” Ardyn smiled ruffling his hair.

* * *

Somnus sat on the throne clutching his weapon as his mind began to worry about every possible outcome of his grandchildren’s fate. He couldn’t lose either of them to Niflheim. Somnus felt like he should have insisted that either himself or Ardyn go. But Regis fought him claiming if they had already tried to attack Noctis it was better if his mission was done in secret. Well, that was bloody pointless now!!!! In a burst of utter heartbreak, Somnus threw his sword down the steps and screamed. He was not letting either of them die! Neither of them could die! He couldn’t lose his grandchildren! Not again!!! Somnus didn’t want to bury their bodies! He wanted them back with him! That was all he wanted... Regis and Noctis back here were it was safe

They had to be safe. 


	2. Accordo's Loyalty

The Marshal finally had finished rearranging both the guard and glaive and now he could finally let what had happened sink in. It had all happened so fast and Ardyn and Somnus were very emotional that he simply didn’t have time to be worried, panicked or scared for his best friends and nephews, who were out there all alone…. Instead of getting visibly upset, Cor just got frustrated and he may have taken it out on a few of the guards and glaives and Drautos when the Captain finally got in touch with them. He would apologise for it later, at the moment the important thing was getting Regis, Clarus, and Noctis back home. 

“Fuck!!!”

Cor stopped and heard a loud crash coming from one of the side doors of the corridor and Cor knew who’s that angry heartbroken voice belonged too. His husband. Cor pushed his frustration down and walked into the room to find that the phone Ardyn had been on had gone through the wall. Okay, that wasn’t good.

Cor closed the door to give them some privacy and asked softly. “Ardyn?” 

Ardyn hit the desk with his hands breathed out heavily not looking at Cor. “It’s Accordo. They are refusing to do anything.” 

“I know it is hard to get your head around but it isn’t there fight, Ardyn.” Cor said also trying not to be furious with that government. After everything Regis had done for them, less than 20 years ago they were willing to throw it back in their face. 

“I KNOW THAT!” 

Ardyn roared knocking everything off his desk in a single swipe. Ardyn was angry at them. He was extremely angry. After all the time and effort that, he, Somnus and Regis put into that nation to keep them all safe! After everything that the Niffs had done, Accordo had decided to turn their backs on them in their hour of need! It wasn’t fair! If this was the other way around Regis would help them like a shot, despite what Ardyn and Somnus might say. But... it was clear they would never return the favour. Lucis might as well wipe their hands clean of these fuckers and be done with it… shit. Now Ardyn felt terrible. This wasn’t Cor’s fault and he shouldn’t be shouting at him for something that was no longer in anyone’s control. 

Ardyn turned around and said sadly. “Sorry, My Marshal, I shouldn’t have snapped.” 

“Don’t be sorry. You’re upset, we all are.” Cor gave him a weak smile as he approached him. Cor understood the rage he was feeling it too. 

“That doesn’t excuse me getting cross at you.” Ardyn said holding onto Cor’s hand. It looked like if they were going to get anything done Lucis was going to have to do it themselves and that unfortunately meant Tenebrae was not going to get help. If Accordo had been willing to help then maybe… but not anymore. Regis and Noct were the priority. “I never asked you, darling… how are you feeling about all of this.” 

Not great. But Ardyn didn’t need to be worrying about him, his husband had Lucis to worry about. Cor gave Ardyn a hug and said. “No news is better than confirming that my brothers and nephew are dead.” 

“Clarus will find them.” Ardyn assured him returning the hug. 

“I know he will. He’s tracking them. This might be something or nothing but he managed to find a way into the mountain’s tunnels. Maybe that is where Regis and Noctis are.” 

Ardyn’s eyes nearly fell out of their sockets upon hearing that. He had completely forgotten about those tunnels! Hope started to overwhelm him, for Ardyn knew that Regis wasn’t stupid and even in his terrified state, his nephew would have done anything to get Noct to safety. Regis would have been able to remember about the tunnels. 

Ardyn stopped hugging Cor and grabbed his face, bashed their lips together for a second and than shouted in a voice filled to the brim with hope. “Cor Leonis you are a genius!”

The immortal royal ran out of the room. He had to find and tell Somnus quickly. There was now a big possibility that they were alive! 

* * *

General Glauca stood in front of Fenestala manor burning with rage. Both the King and the Prince had escaped his grasp. He had no idea how and he had already broken around 8 soldier’s necks to try and make up for his disappointment. Even the Shield got away and again no one had seen where that man had scarpered off too! But he knew Clarus was alive. The Marshal had been in contact with him, thinking he was Drautos, and confirmed the Sheild’s fate. That was going to make it harder to kill the King. That Shield would find him and escort them back to Lucis and this invasion would have meant nothing to him. 

“Are the children secure?” Glauca growled as Caligo Ulldor walked towards him. 

“The girl came without question. The Prince put up a fight.” Ulldor grumbled bowing to his commanding officer.

“He isn’t a Prince anymore.” 

Glauca stormed through the manor and into what could be considered to be the main living area of the now-former Tenebrae royalty family home. Just as Ulldor had said Ravus Nox Fleuret was kicking up a fuss. The boy was 16 years old. No matter what this privileged brat might have witness Glauca thought he would have the sense to at least keep his mouth shut as he was now being held at gunpoint along with the new Oracle. 

“This is our home, you can’t-” 

Ravus shouted and before he could finish his sentence Glauca backhanded him across the face. Once the boy was a little bit quiet Glauca grabbed his face with one hand and snarled at him. 

“If you make one more complaint, I will run my weapon through your sister’s body, just like I did to your mother.” 

“General. We need the Oracle alive!” 

Glauca dropped Ravus, whose eyes were starting to tear up due to the reminder of the Queen’s death, and bore his teeth through his mask at General Elactus who had interrupted him. If the Emperor hadn’t insisted Verstael needed someone checking up on his every now and again, Glauca would have killed this man years ago. 

“No, we don’t. We only need one of them alive, and the boy will be more useful to us than she is.” 

No matter the truth in that statement Elactus refused to back down. “The Emperor clearly stated that  _ both _ Fleuret children are to be alive. Or are you so annoyed you let the King escape that you have resorted to killing little girls to make up for your failure!” 

Glauca grabbed the handle of his sword and started to draw it. That. That was enough for him to no longer care about the consequences of killing this man. In a cold voice, Glauca said. “Elactus, I don’t have a problem with ending your life here.” 

“But you won’t.” 

Both men turned to the little girl that had just spoken. Glauca couldn’t help but laugh at her. How dare she think she could order him about. Before he could do as he had just promised, to her brother, the former Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae spoke again. She didn’t sound like she feared him at all. 

“If you promise no harm will come to him or anyone else, we will surrender.” 

“Lunafreya! What are you doing?!” Ravus pulled at his sister’s arm in shock by her statement. 

Luna shook her head and placed her hand on her brother’s. “Ravus, this is the only way to protect our people. Please, sir. We are willing to hand over Tenebrae to Niflheim if there is no more bloodshed. By the word of the Oracle it will be done.” 

Glauca smirked. Maybe she was the one who was more useful out of the two. “The girl is smarter than all of you. Elactus, tell the Emperor that Tenebrae is his.” 

The General tried to take his leave. He was no longer needed here. This mission was over and Tenebrae was theirs. He had a bigger task in mind. He knew he was going to have to track down and end the life of Lord Clarus Amicitia to achieve it. 

“Sir, where are you going?!” Ulldor asked in a flusters as Glauca walked passed him. 

“I’ve got a King and a Prince to slay.”

* * *

Being in the darkened tunnels of the mountains both King and Prince had lost the sense of time. They didn’t know if it was night or if the dawn had broken. All Regis knew despite the pain his shoulder and leg was in, he had to carry Noctis to safety. Being in this place it allowed Regis to reflect on what had happened. Tenebrae fell and there was nothing he could do. Men, women and children were all dead because he had come to Tenebrae and now the oldest family name that had ever lived was either dead and gone or in the clutches of the Niflheim Empire. Regis didn’t know which one was worse. But that wasn’t the thing that was circulating around his mind. What was angering the King to his core was the fact that none of the Gods came to there aid. 

Not one.

Regis held his son closer to him and he finally started to see what Ardyn meant. He finally started to see the true extent of the harshness of Bahamut and the terror they had brought to their family. Regis’s faith was dead. Because it wasn’t by some holy intervention he and Noctis had made it this far. It was all down to Regis. He promised himself, never again would he shut Ardyn up when he went on his rants. Never again would he personally celebrate the Six twats that had condemned his son and uncle to death. Never again would he ever than them, this world may be considered ordained but Regis was no longer going to have faith in them either. What Regis would rely on and have faith in was the people who he loved and himself. Because those were the people that had protected him and his son throughout their lives. Not Bahamut. Not Shiva. Not Titan. No. Just him and the people of Eos. 

“Dad?” Noctis asked flatly, cuddling up to Regis again. 

“Yes, Noct.” 

“Are we going to see mum?” 

“What?” Regis asked with concern. 

“We are going to die aren’t we?” 

Regis stopped and placed Noctis down on a rock so he could properly face him. No child should ever feel they need to ask a parent that! Regis knelt down in front of Noctis and did all he could to comfort him. The King battered his son’s fringe away and looked into his eyes. Noct had Aulea’s eyes. 

In a strong yet comforting voice, Regis said. “No. No. We are not dying here. Listen to me, I promise you I will get you home. We are getting out of this together.” 

“I am just so scared.” Noctis whimpered, bursting into tears as he wrapped his arms around Regis. 

The King hugged him back and gently placed a hand to the back of Noctis’s head to keep him close.“It’s okay to be scared. I am scared.” 

“Don’t leave me.” Noct whispered hanging on for dear life. 

“Never. I promise we will go home and see grandad, uncle Ardyn, uncle Clarus, uncle Cor, Prompto, Gladiolus, Ignis, and Iris. I will get us home I promise. You just have to trust me.”

It was a lot to ask, Regis understood that. He had asked Noctis to trust him when Noct was bed bound as he promised he would get him better. Regis had asked Noctis to trust him when they travelled here, promising everything would be okay. Nothing was okay and Regis’s promises had been broken. However, all of that was out of Regis’s control, but this time was different. Regis was going to make good on his promise and get Noct back to Insomnia where he was safe. Back with Somnus and Ardyn even if it cost Regis his own life. The King didn’t care, Noct was the most important person right now. 

There was silence for a couple of moments before Noctis nodded into his dad’s shoulder. 

“I trust you dad.”

* * *

“Somnus! Somnus!” 

“Ardyn?! What, do you have any news?!” Somnus rose from the throne and ran down the steps to meet his older brother halfway. 

“Yes! Clarus thinks Regis and Noctis escaped through the mountains. He is in the mountains as we speak.” 

That was the best news Somnus had heard all day. Like his brother before him, hope started to consume his being and he allowed a weak smile to crack on his sorrow driven face. No matter the outcome of Regis and Noct’s fate, Somnus wanted to fucking knight Clarus again, and again, for his efforts in trying to keep his grandchildren safe. They all owed Clarus, and the entire Amicitia family, the biggest debt in the world for all they have done for their family. 

“If Lapis Amicita was alive, I would pay her more than a behemoths weight in gold for giving birth to that man!” 

“She wouldn’t want it.” Ardyn laughed at his brother’s joke. However, he felt exactly the same. Thank her for giving them someone as loyal and as determined as Clarus. 

“I don’t care. Anyway, what of Accordo? Did you manage to speak to them?” 

“Yes.” Ardyn replied looking away from his little brother. 

The Founder King noticed Ardyn’s face drop and his relief started to dramatically wash away. “And? What did they say?” 

Ardyn started his words off with regret but as he continued they got more demanding.“...they refused to help. Before you go off on one, this isn’t their fight and I can’t blame them for not wanting to help. Niflheim has taken Tenebrae in the space of one day. Think about what they could do to Accordo if they pledge alliance to us.” 

On his way to see Somnus, Ardyn thought about what Cor had said and his husband was right. Accordo did not need to suffer any losses on something they had no part in. But Ardyn knew Somnus was not going to see it that way. Just as he had predicted, he didn’t.

The Founder King shook his head in disgust. “You let them walk over you.” 

“No! No, I did not.” 

“THEY WERE THE ONLY ONES THAT COULD HAVE HELPED US YOU STUPID DAEMON!!!” Somnus screamed at the news. All of his hope had vanished and had been replaced with a burning rage. He couldn’t believe this… Somnus couldn’t believe any of it and he started to take his anger and sorrow out on Ardyn again. “We might have stood a chance against them with Accordo and what is left of Tenebrae backing us! But no you come back to me with nothing!” 

“I did everything I could!” Ardyn shouted back, feeling so offended that Somnus could even think he hadn’t tried. He was on the phone for hours trying to get them on their side. No matter what Ardyn did, they couldn’t be swayed. 

“Well, it wasn’t enough!! If Niflheim comes here tomorrow, we can’t stop them, but again you refuse to go in with the fighting to protect your own family!” Somnus roared, shoving Ardyn on the stairs. It mattered not to Somnus if he accidentally killed his brother. 

“We have been through this!” Ardyn growled back, making sure there was a pink barrier behind him so he didn’t fall. 

“Yes, we have! And do you know what I think! I think you are a coward! You always have been and this is why I should have been chosen over you! Because I am the only one in this fucking family that actually does shit when it comes to the protection of our family and the people! I deal with those who hurt us!” 

Tears of rage were present in the Founder King’s eyes as he spat words of venom at his brother. He didn’t care if the words hurt Ardyn. He no longer cared if Ardyn retaliated and killed him for saying any of that. All Somnus wanted was Regis and Noctis back… 

Surprisingly, Ardyn didn’t kill Somnus as much as he wanted too. He simply shook his head, calming himself down before discrediting Somnus’s words. “No. Regis has done something. He went out on his own to protect his child and right now he is keeping Noct alive. He is doing shit. You, shouting at me, isn’t helping them. It will solve nothing.” 

“Nor is you still being in Insomnia! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!”

* * *

“Noctis, he’ll be okay?” Ignis asked as he and Gladio sat down in front of the Marshal who had Promtpo in his lap. 

Ignis and Gladio were so scared. It was their duty to protect their prince and that was what they had been told since they were three years old. Now, he was on the other side of the world, probably terrified and all alone. There was nothing they could do. 

“Daddy?” Prom asked, pulling at Cor’s shirt to get an answer out of him. 

Cor rubbed Prom’s back and tried to explain to the children what this all meant and that none of this was there fault and they had to try and relax. Cor knew this was going to be hard for the boys to understand. Gladio had been told some parts but still, he was still too young for any of this to be forced upon him. Cor just hoped Clarus found Regis and Noctis soon so he could tell the boys they were on their way back.

“Okay. You three understand what war is yes?” Cor started. 

“Yes, uncle Cor.” Gladio nodded.

“Well the war between us and Niflheim has become more violent and unfortunately Regis, Clarus and Noctis are still in the war zone. They could all be hurt but from the looks of it everything is okay for now.” Cor said steadily hoping that they would understand it. 

But unfortunately, Ignis understood that far too much. The young boy looked at the Marshal and asked timidly. “Does that mean Noct is dead.” 

“Noct’s dead!” Prompto screamed burying himself into Cor’s chest in a fit of tears. 

“No, no, no, sunbeam he isn’t.” Cor kissed his head quickly. Damn it. This was not how this conversation was meant to go. 

“Do you know where he is” Ignis spoke again, looking sadder than before. 

Cor shook his head. “We don’t…” 

“How can you be certain he’s not dead then?” 

Cor breathed through some pain as Prom had buried himself closer to him. But Ignis was right. Cor didn’t know. No one did. There was no point in lying to any of them. Maybe it was a little too early, but all these boys were going to have to grow up quickly if the Niffs came for them. By the looks of it, Lucis was Nilfheim’s next target. 

With a heavy heart, Cor told the truth. “I am not. All we can do now is hope that all three of them get out and they get out safely.” 

“I want to see Noct.” Prom whimpered. 

“I know, you do mate.” 

“My dad… I can’t lose him.” Gladio said looking down at the floor. He too understood what this war was doing and how it could potentially tear his family apart. Gladio didn’t want that. He didn’t want to look after Iris on his own.

Cor saw the tears form in both Gladio’s and Ignis’s eyes and he opened his arms out to them. The boys immediately joined in with the hugging and all three boys and the Marshal sat together hugging as the boys cried. 

Cor wanted to cry too. But these children needed his support and he was going to give it to them. “Right, I have fought alongside both your father and Regis. They can both look after themselves but when they work together, they are nearly unstoppable. They will protect Noctis with everything they have. They will do all they can to get back here. I promise.” 

“Really?” Prom asked, still being buried with hugs. 

“Yeah, mate. Gladio, Ignis. I know you two understand what is at stake here. But your father and Regis have never let each other down. If they find each other and stay together they will fine.” 

“I know.” Gladio nodded, accepting his uncle’s words as fact. 

“I just want them back here safely.” Prom said softly. 

“They will Prom.” Ignis nodded as he too wanted to believe in the Marshal’s words. “They will.”

* * *

It took a while but Regis and Noctis finally made it out of the mountain and made it into a woodland rocky area. The King had no idea where he was and all he knew was that he had to find shelter and quick. He could still hear the Niff ships and that meant they were looking for them and he was not letting them get Noct. With a blanket covering Noctis, Regis walked forward and kept his head down as he walked through the forest once more. Every step he took was agony on his leg, he could barely keep Noctis up anymore with his shoulder. But he was determined to get to a payphone or a car, or anything. Anything that would get them out of here. However, finding anything like that now had become the least of his worries. Regis could hear voices up ahead and he had to stop. He recognised that distorted voice. 

That was General Glauca. 

In a panic, Regis hid them both behind a rock and slowly looked in the direction he heard that voice. When he looked, it was as clear as day Glauca and a few Majteck soldiers were looking around the area, more than likely for him and Noctis. They were looking at the trees and behind rocks and they were close. Dangerously close. 

“Dad?” Noctis asked in his normal voice, not sensing the danger. 

“Noctis be quiet.” Regis asked in a harsh whisper as he slammed his back against the rock in case any of those people had heard him. 

“But dad-” 

Regis covered his son’s mouth with his hand and got his own breathing under control. They needed to be quiet and they needed to get away now. His only hope was to run again and hope no one saw them but in order to do that Regis needed to know where his enemies were. Having no other option, Regis put Noct in a position that would allow the King to run if needed too and nervously looked around the rock again. When the King laid eyes on the murderous General he had his back turned to him and so did a few of the other soldiers. The ones that didn’t were too occupied by what Glauca was saying to notice him but that didn’t change how much danger they were in. He had no choice. He had to run again. 

Regis kissed Noctis’s head and let go a tear. “Noctis. You have to be quiet now and keep your eyes closed okay?” 

“Okay, dad.” Noctis whispered, holding tightly. 

“I love you.”

With that Regis ran. He ran behind the rocks and he didn’t stop to look behind him and held on to Noctis tightly. With his leg and shoulder, Regis was already badly beaten but he had to keep on. Noctis’s and the Eos’s life depended on getting out and he had to save his baby. 

Soon, Regis’s worst fears were realised. He heard footsteps running after him at top speed. The King’s heart jumped into his mouth and he told Noctis to close his eyes again as the King used what was left of the exilir’s to restore his magic and get away from whoever was on their trail. He warped away again and their tracker got further away but it would not be enough. It simply would not be enough. Regis knew he had to fight to keep Noctis alive, but if it was General Glauca, Regis didn’t know if he had the strength to kill him. He didn’t even know if he had the strength to last five minutes against him. But he had to try. For Noctis, he had too. 

When they came to more clusters of rocks, Regis found the last bit of strength to warp into the centre and quickly found a small gap in the rocks and hid Noctis in them. This was his son’s best chance but he had to keep quiet.

“Noct, get down there and don’t make a sound and don’t come out for anything.” Regis begged, kissing his little hands before letting his son go and handing him the ring of the Lucii. He put a magical wall up and made it black in colour so the person following them wouldn’t see Noctis. 

“Dad?” Noctis said, trying to reach for his dad but he couldn’t reach him as the wall was preventing him from doing so. “DAD!”

“Noct, please! Do as I ask.” Regis cried, backing away while getting his weapon out. 

Because his dad had asked him Noctis did it and slithered down as far as he could go in tears only wanting his daddy to hold him. He was scared. 

Regis took a deep breath and got into his fighting stance, ready to defend his son to the end. He was shaking and he hoped that Noctis would remain quiet, no matter what he heard or what he might see. If this was his end let it be it, dying for his son’s safety… it was the way Regis would want it to end. 

“REGIS!” 

Regis’s heart stopped at the voice. He dropped his weapon as the person came out from behind the rocks and it wasn’t General Glauca. 

It was fucking Clarus Amiticia!!! 


	3. Escape To Lucis

“Regis!” 

Clarus ran over to Regis as the King dropped his weapon and nearly toppled over with relief at the sight of his Shield running towards him. In a breathless cry, Regis called back. “Clarus!”

Clarus had been desperately looking for Regis and Noctis for days, searching through all the tunnels in the mountains he could with little to no luck. The Shield felt so guilty that he lost sight of Regis when the Niffs came and invaded the Fenestala Manor. He tried to reach Regis the first chance he could but when the King threw a fireball at the soldier’s following him, it blocked Clarus’s way and it forced him to retreat to the trees. Clarus would have run in the direction that Regis had taken Noctis, but the Niffs were on his trail and he had to get rid of them and lead them away from his King. Once he had done that, that was when Clarus could finally start looking for them and by that time, he had completely lost the pair. Thankfully, he had the sense to read up on the security measures that the ancient Kingdom of Tenebrae had in place and rightfully assumed that Regis would have gone through the tunnels to get the Prince to safety. On his way towards the foot of the mountain, Clarus caught wind that Glauca was still out for Regis’s blood. With that knowledge in mind, the Shield ran straight through the tunnels and managed to catch up to his liege. He was so grateful that he had found Regis in one piece. 

“Are you okay?” Clarus asked making sure he was at Regis’s side so he didn’t fall to the ground. 

“Yes, you have no idea how relieved I am to see you.” Regis said with tears of joy forming in his eyes as he hung on to his Shield for support as his leg was starting to give way. 

“Not as relieved as I am. Are you sure you are okay.” Clarus asked, trying to make Regis stand up correctly. 

“... it’s only my leg. But we can’t rest. Glauca is probably on his way over here we need to keep moving.” 

“I thought that was why you were running.” Clarus breathed out getting out a potion and making Regis drink it. Clarus was glad he had the sense to throw a spare weapon he had acquired in the opposite direction that Regis had sprinted in and all of the soldiers took the bait. “Don’t worry I have managed to buy us some time. Drink all that potion, it will have to do until we can get to a car.” Panic started to rise in Clarus’s chest as he realised he couldn’t see the Prince anywhere. 

“Regis, where is Noctis?” 

“Noctis.” Regis gasped, hobbling back to where he had hidden his only child and reached down to grab him. “Noct. Noct! Come here. Look who I have found.” 

Noctis was hesitant to go. He was so scared that he just wanted to stay in this hole for as long as he could but his daddy was calling for him and the need to hug his dad outweighed the fear that was making his body shiver. The frightened boy clenched the ring in his fist and crawled up and latched on to his dad. He was soon gently pulled out and when he saw his uncle Clarus Noctis choked out a whimper of pure joy. If Clarus was with them that meant they were safe! Finally safe! 

“Clarus!” 

Clarus smiled at his nephew and noticed that Regis was struggling to stand with the weight of his son in his arms. “Hello, Noctis. Reg, hand him over I’ll carry him.” 

Regis took the ring from Noct and handed him over to Clarus. As much as the King wanted to hold his son, he knew that Clarus was in a better state to protect Noctis then he was. He trusted Clarus with everything anyway. He definitely trusted him with his son. When Regis put the ring back on, he tried to get caught up to speed with everything that had happened and what was happening back home. 

“Have you managed to get in contact with Somnus or Ardyn?” 

“Yes. I said when I found you I would text. Calling is getting riskier by the second, there are dropships, Niff soldier’s, you name it out there. We have got to be careful.” 

Regis nodded, fully understanding the hesitation. He took ahold of Noct’s hand and smiled at his son. “Right. See Noct, I told you we’d find him. We are going home now.” 

“Thank you, uncle Clarus.” Noctis said calmly and for the first time since the attack, he relaxed in the Shield’s arms. 

“Anytime Noct. Let’s get out of here.” 

Clarus was itching to get back. He needed to make sure that both Gladio and Iris were okay he missed them so much, and once all three of them were back in Insomnia, Clarus wasn’t going to let his children out of his sight.

* * *

**Safe.**

The text was only one word but Cor knew exactly what Clarus meant and the first thing the Marshal did was interrupt whatever meeting was being held and threw his phone at Somnus. When the Marshal explained to the room what it meant, the entire room relaxed and the meeting was put on hold for a few minutes to give Somnus and Ardyn some space to process the information that their family was now safely under the protection of Lord Amicitia once more. The brothers went into a separate room and Ardyn was so happy that tears had formed in his eyes. However, Somnus was not. He was very relieved that both Regis and Noctis had been found alive but he was cautious and didn’t get too excited. His grandsons were still in a war zone and very unfortunate things tended to happen on the battlefields. 

“This is good news.” Ardyn said trying to make his brother smile. 

Somnus slowly shook his head and looked down at the floor. “We both know this is far from over.” 

“Somnus, Clarus is with them and they are both alive.” 

“For how long? I am not getting my hopes up yet, anything could happen within the next few minutes that could claim both of their lives. Don’t know why I feel the need to explain that to you though, if you had listened to me before and went yourself we would have them back here by now.” 

“Not this again, if I go to Tenebrae at all, it won’t matter if they are in Lucis or Niflheim. The result will be the same and everyone will die.” Ardyn said trying to mask his annoyed tone. But Somnus’s constant reminder that he hadn’t gone to protect his nephews, was hurtful. Ardyn just had to keep reminding himself that he was doing the right thing and Somnus was only saying it because he was hurting. 

Somnus’s broken voice only enforced the notion that Somnus wasn’t behaving this way out of spite. “I don’t care. I just want my grandsons back. That is all I want. I don’t care about Lucis. I don’t care about Niflheim. I don’t care about Tenebrae. I want to hug my grandchildren and tell them that I love them.” 

“I am sorry brother, but I can’t give you that.” Ardyn replied, feeling his heart start to hurt again. 

“You can. And you won’t.” Somnus spat back, still refusing to look at Ardyn once again. 

Somnus knew he shouldn’t be taking any of this out on his older brother. Ardyn was the one that backed Somnus up and told Regis that one of them should travel with him to Tenebrae, and Ardyn had done everything he could to make things seem bearable. How could any of this be bearable? Regis and Noctis were in a country they knew nothing about, with a massive bounty over their heads and a psychopathic murderous well trained General hunting them down. It didn’t matter if they had Clarus, the likely hood they would still come out of this alive was very slim... A tear rolled down his cheek. Before more tears could rush out of his eyes, a handkerchief appeared in front of the ancient King’s face. Somnus took it out of Ardyn’s hand and wiped his eyes, mumbling a noise that could be mistaken for bitterness, but Ardyn knew it was just Somnus’s way of saying thank you. 

In a gentle tone, Ardyn smiled. “I am meant to be the emotional one, not you.” 

“Shut up.” Somnus muttered, forcefully pushing the handkerchief into Ardyn’s chest. 

“Som? Look at me. “ Ardyn ordered as he took hold of his brother’s shoulders. “We will see them again and we will have them back. I promise.” 

“Being nice to me doesn’t suit you.” Somnus huffed out not batting or pushing Ardyn away from him.

“Shall I stop?” 

“...No.”

* * *

Clarus got them out of the forest and into the nearest town. The Shield knew they had to get out of here as fast as they had walked in as this was going to be the first place, other than the forests, that the Niffs would look for them in. Both men had already abandoned their regal clothing and put on things that would make them blend with the rest of the Tenebraen people. There was one problem though and at that was Noctis. Everyone across Eos knew that the poor Prince couldn’t walk and if anyone spotted a raven-haired child being carried through the streets, they would know it was Noctis. The Shield found a quiet area on the edge of town and put Noctis down. He asked Regis to hand him a white cloth, a knife, and a bandage. From there, Clarus cut the palm of his hand, wiped it on the white cloth and wrapped it around the Prince’s leg. 

“I am sorry Noctis but I have to do this.” Clarus said as the young Prince stared at him with confusion. 

“Why?” 

Regis stroked his son’s hair and began to explain what Clarus was doing. “Noctis you understand why we are running?” 

“Yes.” Noct nodded, trying not to get upset. When he thought about what was happening all he could think about was poor Luna and if she was alright. 

“The Niffs know who we are and they are still looking for us. They also know that you can’t walk, so putting your leg in a bandage, it will help us protect you as it might trick them into believing that you are someone else.” Regis just hoped it worked. Just in case it didn’t, they put him in a Cactuar hoddie and left the hood up. 

“But won’t they recognise you two?” Noct said, getting a little more worried as he noticed that his dad had been slowing down and Clarus was having to drag his dad around. 

“That’s why we are wearing these clothes.” 

Still, Noctis was not convinced. Even though they had Clarus protecting them, Noct was still terrified. He flinched every time he heard one of the Niff’s ships and buried his face into the Shield’s chest whenever he heard something that wasn’t either his daddy or uncle voice. He just wanted to go home. 

When Clarus had finished wrapping the boy’s leg up, and patching up his own hand, Clarus said sternly. “Noctis do you trust me?” 

“Yeah.” 

“I promise you, this will work. We are going home and me and your dad will get you there.” 

“Okay.” 

Clarus stood up and Regis pulled his Shield to one side while still keeping his son in his field of vision. The King knew as well as Clarus did the longer they spent here, the easier they would be to find. They had to think of something quickly and leave really within the hour.

“What’s the plan then?” Regis asked lowering his voice so Noct didn’t hear their conversation. 

“We take a car.” 

“Clarus the entire country is on red alert if we steal a car they will know about it.” 

Clarus handed Regis his phone and forced Regis to look at the text messages he had been sending to Cor. To make sure his best friend understood how serious he was being, Clarus made his tone of voice harsher. “Niflheim killed the Oracle. All these people in this town have lost their Queen because of them. They will help us get out. And Cor has called Cid for me. Cid is getting your boat for us and is meeting us at one of the beaches. One that is closest in landmass to Lucis.” 

Regis’s worry started to rise. Even if by some miracle Clarus was right and they could get to a beach without being spotted, Niflheim knew that they were still in Tenebrae. They would be patrolling the beaches constantly. The King knew he was too weak for a battle and Noctis couldn’t defend himself. “How are we meant to get there, they will be monitoring everything!” 

Clarus placed a hand on Regis’s good shoulder and lightly shook him. “Listen to me. I am your Shield and I am going to protect both of you like I always have done. This is the only chance we have got to get away. Trust me. Because if you don’t we have already failed.”

Regis took in a deep breath and nodded. No matter how impossible it seemed, Clarus was right this was their only option. “Okay. Let’s go forth into the fray than.”

Clarus nodded and sprinted off the find a car. 

* * *

_ “What do you mean you can’t get back here?!” _

Drautos rolled his eyes at the Marshal’s angry tone. He knew he had to by himself some time before he returned to Lucis, otherwise, he was not going to be able to wrap his hands around that King’s neck and claim his sorry little life. “I mean, I am stuck behind enemy lines. I lost sight of His Majesty and Lord Amicitia when the fighting began.” 

_ “Right, don’t worry about tracking Regis down. He and the Prince are with Clarus. Somnus just wants you to get back here as quick as you can _ .”

Drautos breathed out a dark, deep and heavy sigh. That was exactly what he had wanted to fucking avoid! He wanted to isolate Clarus and get rid of him before he found that insufferable King! Wait a second… if Clarus was with Regis and the Marshal knew were they where… Drautos could still get what he wanted. If he could find them as the Captain of the Kingsglaive, he could slit Clarus’s throat in the night and then murder the King and Prince. Putting his plan into action, Drautos kept a calm composure before speaking down the phone again. 

“I am trying, Leonis. If I manage to get out of my current situation, am I needed to help Lord Amicitia in getting His Majesty and His Highness out?” 

“ _ No. It will be easier for Clarus to get them out on his own. Just come back alive _ .” Cor ordered.

“On it.” Drautos nodded and crushed his phone in his hand. In a burning rage about being denied his chance of revenge yet again, he forgot to put his helmet back on and screamed. “Tummelt!”

“Yes General.” Laufey Tummelt replied with respectful fear.

“I want the King of Lucis found! If he gets out of Tenebrae, I will kill you.” 

“Yes, sir.” Tummelt gulped and once the General had gone, he got the best people Niflheim had to offer, searching for the missing Lucian royalty.

* * *

Clarus was right the people of Tenebrae were willing to help and without question gave them supplies, weapons, and a car to get to the beaches as fast they could. The Shield was driving with the King and the Prince in the back seats. To make sure they weren’t spotted they took all the back routes and dimmed the lights to make sure they weren’t spotted by any passing dropships. Both Regis and Clarus knew the danger of the night but right now the daemons were the least of their concerns at the moment. What they had to focus on was getting to the beaches as quickly and as safely as they could. It took a couple of days and they had to keep stopping because of the Niffs and/or daemons that tried to block their path, but eventually, they made it. 

It was dark outside and Clarus was the first to jump out. When he saw the darkened outline of the boat that had taken him to Accordo all those years ago the Shield knew it was finally time to leave. He threw open the back doors of the car and ushered Regis and Noctis out. “Come on, quickly.” 

Because Regis had had somewhat of a rest, he picked a sleeping Noctis up and kissed his head. This was the final stretch, if they made it to the boat they would be safe and this would be over. The men quickly ran to the shore and there was a lifeboat concealed by a cover on the water’s edge. Clarus help Regis get in and started to forcefully row them to safety. They were so lucky that no daemon had suddenly appeared and ruined their escape plan. Or that there was no Niff insight. They were going to make it. When Regis took a step on to the deck of his vessel his heart nearly stopped. They were finally on their way home. Before Regis could get sentimental, Clarus pulled him into the helm of the boat and there, Cid was sitting at the wheel waiting for them, prepared to speed off into the night. 

“Ya alive.” Cid rumbled, very thankful to have all three of standing before him. 

Regis couldn’t help but cry. He held Noctis close to him and wept as he looked at his friend. “Cid... Thank you so much.” 

“Don’t thank me yet. We still need to get outta here in one piece.” Cid nodded but something caught his eye. Clarus was no longer standing behind Regis and he was walking back towards the deck. With a horror, Cid shouted out. “Amiticita! Get your arse back in here now!”

“Clarus!” Regis shouted with terror, not having a clue what on Eos Clarus was doing? 

Clarus muttered something disturbing under his breath before doing as he was told. He grabbed the back of Regis’s neck and pushed him and a sleeping Noctis down to the ground. Someone had followed them and their boats were rapidly coming closer to theirs. Not caring if he had hurt Regis or woken Noctis up Clarus shouted at Cid. “Cid, do you have a gun!?” 

“Yeah.” Cid nodded, handing it over to Clarus immediately. 

“Go as fast as you can and do not stop!” Clarus ordered taking the gun off of the mechanic, before looking at Regis. His King looked terrified again and he had every right to be. As the boat jolted everyone forward, Clarus ordered Regis to listen to him. “Regis no matter what happens you stay with Cid and Noctis.” 

“Where are you going?” Regis shook his head in terror and reached out for his Shield as his best friend left his side. 

“On deck.” 

“No, you will be safer here. I order you to stay.” Regis started to cry again. They were nearly home he was not losing Clarus now, not right at the end. 

“Regis knock it off! If anyone gets on board… I am your shield. Let me do my fucking job. Cid drive.” 

Clarus made sure the gun was loaded and ventured out on to the deck ready to kill the fuckers that thought they could assassinate his King and Prince.

* * *

Somnus waited on the steps of the Citadel and waited for Cor to return with Regis, Clarus, and Noctis. He knew they had gotten to back Lucis with no fatalities only a few injuries. Regis’s leg was throbbing and his shoulder was sliced, Clarus had gotten shot in the arm and Noctis still hadn’t regained the full use of his legs yet. But all three of them were alive and currently making their way to the Citadel. However, the Founder King refused to have any joy or take comfort in that knowledge until he had both Regis and Noctis in his arms. Somnus just stood there with his older brother staring at the gates waiting to see the Regalia pull in. Waiting to see his grandchildren and the man who had saved them get out of the car. More importantly, waiting to give them the protection and love they needed and deserved. When Ardyn snapped his head up, Somnus knew his brother had heard the rumble of the car’s engine. Somnus’s heart stopped and he couldn’t breathe as the black car finally pulled in. The Founder King warped himself down the steps as fast as he could and opened the car door before it had even stopped. 

“Grandad!” Noctis cried out reaching for him and Somnus gladly took the boy into his arms and sobbed into his youngest grandson’s shoulder as he held him close. 

“Noctis! Noct! It’s okay. Grandad is here and you’re safe now.” 

“Grandfather.” Regis breathed out, so overcome with emotions as he got out of the car and stood crumbling before his grandfather. 

“Regis! Reggie!” Somnus wept harder as he flung an arm around his grandson and hugged him too. Now the relief had hit him and Somnus couldn’t and wasn’t about to stop himself from crying. “Don’t you ever do that to me again! Don’t do that ever again!” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Regis cried refusing to let go of his grandfather and son who was now being squished in-between the two of them. 

“Grandad. I was so scared.” Noctis whimpered rubbing his tears away with Somnus shirt. 

“You’re safe now. You both are.” Somnus assured them, giving them all the comfort that this world had to offer. “I love you both. I love you so much. I will never let anything like that happen to you two again. I promise.”

Ardyn smiled at the sight before him. He had already thanked Clarus for all he had done and suggested to Cor that he take Clarus to the medical wing to get his arm looked at before seeing Gladiolus and Iris. Ardyn walked over to his family and joined in with the hugging. 

“It’s okay now. We’re all back together again.” Ardyn said calmly, holding all three of them tightly. 

“Ardyn... “ Regis cried trembling underneath the hugs.

“It’s okay. You’re okay.” Ardyn smiled softly.

Finally being able to relax as Regis and Noctis were back where they belonged.

* * *

Laufey Tummelt stood anxiously behind General Glauca as the pair stood on the beach that the King, Prince, and Shield had used to escape. The General was as silent as the dead and the poor soldier could hear his heart pounding in his ears as his blood pumped quickly around his body. It wasn’t his fault, Lord Amicitia managed to hold them off long enough and all those on board escaped with their lives. Tummelt just prayed to whatever god could hear him that the General would be merciful. Laufey had Loqi and his wife waiting for him at home, surely Glauca would honor that and take it into consideration. 

Laufey stumbled over his words and begged for his forgiveness, “General, I am sorry. We tried, we tried everything we could. They- they managed to get away. I am sorry for my failure it will never happen again.” 

Glauca slowly turned around and he didn’t even hesitate in chopping off the man’s head. One swing of his sword and the man was no more. 

“I did tell you I would kill you.” Glauca commented plainly looking down at the freshly made dead body at his feet.

The General could at least try to pretend that was the man he loathed laying dead instead of the irritating soldier he had just executed. It wouldn’t work though. It would never feel right until it was actually the King of Lucis there. And now, Drautos was going to have to return to Lucis and sit there taking orders from that fucking family! Stand there and pretend he owed everything to them! He let out a low growl to himself and began to think of a way to get to Regis. It would be impossible to do that for the time being because security would be so high… but what if he weakened that protection security. 

What if he could get either His Former Majesty or His Grace away from the King? 

Glauca started to laugh to himself. He knew of a perfect way to draw Ardyn away from Lucis. It might even make the Founder King retreat too. He got out his radio and got in contact with Carilgo Ulldor. 

_ “General.”  _ Ulldor responded.

“Ulldor. I want you to give the order to the army to start destroying all of the previous Oracle’s shrines and tombs.”

There was a brief pause. “ _ All of them sir?”  _

“Yes all of them. You can start with the First Oracle’s tomb. I want it turned to dust.” 


	4. Niflheim Will Pay

“Dad!”

“DADDY!” 

Iris squealed as she ran over at top speed towards her dad. As she ran, Clarus knelt on the floor and with the arm that wasn’t in a sling, he caught his daughter and gave her a massive hug. Iris cried with joy and held on to him tightly refusing to let go of him. She never wanted her dad to leave them again. Within a couple of seconds, Gladio came running after his sister and joined in with the hugging. 

Clarus rested his head against his sons and held his daughter closer to him. He was so thankful that they were both alright. “Gladio, Iris, I am so happy to see you both.”

“Daddy.” Iris wept, sitting in her dad’s lap so she wasn’t fully in Gladio’s way. 

Clarus smiled at his children and tried to console them. “It’s alright. I am back now. Everything is going to be okay.” 

Gladio wasn’t so convinced. He stopped hugging his dad for a second and pulled away to get a better look at Clarus’s arm. Gladio understood his and Clarus’s roles as shield’s but it was always painful to see his dad hurt no matter if it was in the line of duty or not. That pain and fear would never go away and Gladio knew when he had his own kids it would be the same story. Their life was hard, but the little Lord was just thankful his dad was now safe and back with them. But even more importantly he was alive. 

“You’re hurt.” Gladio said feeling his throat stiffen. 

“No, it’s okay, Gladio. I am okay. How are you two?” Clarus asked, trying to distract his son from the bullet wound. 

“Better now you’re back.” Gladio smiled with a nod understanding that Iris was way too young to hear about what had taken place. 

Iris sniffed, hanging on to her dad’s shirt. “We missed you, daddy.” 

“Missed you too baby.” Clarus smiled softly kissing her head. 

“Did you protect Noct and Reggie?” 

“Yes, Iris I did. We all got out safely.” Clarus confirmed, pulling Gladio closer again so all three of them could hug. Clarus lowered his voice so Iris couldn’t hear and spoke directly to his son with nothing but pride in his voice. “Gladio thank you so much for looking after your sister for me. I am so proud of you.” 

“Thanks, dad. We’re proud of you too.” Gladio returned the sentiment back, so happy that they were finally a family again.

* * *

Regis had been sitting through endless doctor’s appointments and meetings, with Noctis either cuddling by his side or lap. This meeting with Cor, Somnus, and Ardyn, was no different. Regis was not letting that horrific or cruel happen to his baby ever again and to make sure of it Regis was being furiously protective of the little Prince and made sure he knew exactly where his son was at all times. Regis made sure he was there for every physio session Noct had to go to and when Noct went to bed. Noctis didn’t seem to mind either, he was still frightened and all he wanted was his dad to protect him and make everything okay again. 

Cor cleared his throat and started to relay all the information he had collected. “Niflheim is saying that Queen Sylva died in an accidental fire.” 

Regis felt Noctis tense up. In a bid to give his son security, Regis wrapped Noct’s blanket around him tighter and help his hand. The King could still clearly remember what had happened to the Oracle, like it was happening right before his eyes now. He could still hear Ravus scream his name and he could still remember Lunafreyra letting go of his hand… leaving the children behind… Regis was going to carry that guilt with him for the rest of his life. But he had to get Noctis to safety. That was the only thing that was giving him a little peace of mind that he had saved his son’s life. 

The King shook his head sadly, keeping Noct close to him, “That isn’t what happened.” 

“Regis, this isn’t your fault.” Cor said hoping his words would help Regis understand that. 

“I know, it’s not. It’s Niflheim’s.” Regis nodded hearing the hatred spill from his lips as he said those words. 

Somnus heard the poison in his grandson’s tone and decided to remind him of the position they were in. “We’re not strong enough to do anything about it. You understand that, Regis.” 

“Yes, I do.” 

“Dad?” Noctis said quietly, pulling at Regis’s sleeve.

“Umm.” Regis replied but when he saw that Noctis wanted to whisper his words, he lowered his head so his son could speak to him privately. His son’s question nearly tore his heart apart because Regis knew they didn’t have the answer he craved. Nevertheless, when Regis raised his head up again he asked it for the Prince. “Do we know what has become of the Prince and Princess?” 

“Not yet I am afraid.” Cor responded. 

Upon seeing Noctis tense up again, Ardyn walked over to his nephew’s and sat down on the floor next to them. He poked Noctis on the nose to get his attention and when he had it, Ardyn gave him a weak smile. 

“Hey, Noct. It’s okay. I am sure they’re both okay.” 

“Really?” Noct asked eyes filling with hope. 

“Of course. As soon as we find out what has happened to Ravus and Lunafreya, I will tell you. I promise.” Ardyn held out his hand to give the little boy his pinky, so Noctis knew he couldn’t break his promise. 

Noct smiled at his uncle and hooked his pinky with Ardyn’s. “Thank you uncle Ardyn. Love you.” 

“I love you too, my dear Noct, Noct.” 

Somnus let out a deep breath feeling sorry for both his grandsons. What happened was a lot. Almost too much for an adult to handle, let alone an 8-year-old boy. It was almost too much for Somnus to handle and if he didn’t have Ardyn this entire thing would have broken him. What they needed to do was find a way to distract Regis and Noctis from the horrific experiences and get them some professional help. Noctis was going to be more difficult to pre-occupy because of his age and the fact his legs would be a constant reminder of the terror he had face. Thankfully, Prom was the biggest sunbeam that had ever graced Eos and Somnus saw Noct laughing the other day just being in Prom’s presence. Hopefully, that would help. With Regis, the King was just going to have to get back into the swing of things. That would be the best way to take his mind of Tenebrae and the fates of the Fleuret family. 

The Founder King turned to Regis and told him what they had to do from here. “The only thing we can do now, is protect what remains of Lucis.” 

“We can’t beat Niflheim,” Cor stated, not really liking the fact Somnus was reminding Regis of his duties. 

Regis raised his hand to get Cor to stop talking. They didn’t have to beat Niflheim. They just had to protect Noctis until the time came for him and Ardyn to… Nope. Not today. Regis was already too sad to think about their fates. “We are going to have to. And no, uncle, you are not getting involved.” 

Still holding on to Noct’s hand Ardyn looked up at Regis. “I know. I have already told Somnus that on multiple occasions.” 

“Good. Right come on Noct, let’s get you to bed.” Regis said standing up, picking up Noctis and trying not to fall over. His leg was really starting to cause him problems now. 

“Can I sleep in your room?” Noctis asked softly with a yawn. He didn’t want to sleep alone. 

“Of course you can.”

* * *

After Noct’s physio session the following day Regis had no choice but to leave Noct in the care of many, many, many guards and Clarus. Drautos had managed to come back and this conversation was not something Noct was allowed to hear and Regis had both Somnus and Ardyn, Clarus could have a rest and spend with his children for a change. To make up for his absence, Prompto, Ignis, Gladio, and Iris were with him. The three-year-old girl was asleep on the cushions while Noct was sitting in his wheelchair with Prom, Iggy, and Gladio by his side. He had missed his friends so much and they wanted to hear all the good things about his trip. He told them about Luna, the Tenebrae gardens, this dessert that he couldn’t remember the name of, Pryna and Umbra and how relaxing it all was… until it wasn’t. That he wished all four of them had come with him and that one day they should all go. 

Prom smiled and handed Noctis his blanket while asking. “Are you warm enough?” 

“Yeah.” Noct nodded, hugging his blanket with all his might. 

“We have got your favorite snacks.” Ignis said, handing them over to Noct as well. 

“Don’t worry we are not letting anything hurt you Noct.” Gladio said, determined to never let Noctis be that scared again. Because that was his job to remove the terror and danger from his life. That was exactly what Gladio was going to do. 

“Indeed. You are safe Noct.” 

“We promise.” Prom beamed with a cheer.

Noctis let go a tear of joy and thought about how lucky he was to have these three amazing people in his life. He loved them all dearly, in their own ways and even though he knew he was a pain, they still put up with him. 

Looking into his lap so they didn’t see the tear Noctis replied. “Thanks, guys. You are the best.”

Clarus sat in the corner of the room feeling pride consume him. All of them were so grown up and brave. 

* * *

“Look what the cat dragged in?!” Ardyn let out a hollow laugh upon seeing Drautos. He really hated this man and could not understand why he hadn’t helped Regis and Noctis when the attack started. 

Drautos cleared his throat and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Ardyn in anger. He really loathed this daemon. Not as much as he loathed the King but it was slowly getting to that point. “I am sorry your Grace, I was stuck behind enemy lines.” 

“I know. And you should have stayed there.”

“Ardyn. Be nice.” Cor snapped back putting Ardyn in his place.

This was not the time to be fighting amongst themselves and Ardyn knew that. That was what Niflheim probably wanted, them squabbling and unable to help themselves. The Marshal did not want to give them the satisfaction of being right. They needed to get their fucking head in the game and they had to do it now. 

“Uncle just stop it.” Regis raised his voice, backing up Cor and thankfully Ardyn didn’t say anything else. He didn’t apologise but he could do that later. Regis was more concerned with how Titus was. The King thought that they had lost him. “I am just grateful your alive.” 

“What’s happening in Tenebrae?” Somnus asked, not caring for small talk. 

“It’s not good. They have captured the Fleuret children.” 

“Fuck!” 

That was the reaction Drautos wanted. The Captain knew that the news of the children would put everyone on edge but they were safe. The Oracle had already proven herself worthy and the Prince would make for a good commander in the for seeable future. Well, that was if he didn’t keep trying to defy them or he was going to get himself killed. A part of Drautos hoped it didn’t come to that but honestly, it made no odds to him. What Drautos was focused on was his own plan and he was ready to put it into action. In doing this, he knew it would divide these people up. The brothers would turn on each other and leave both King and Prince open for an attack. By the looks of it, his and Regis’s brawl had severely done damage to the King’s leg. Good. Easier kill. The quicker the insane Captain did this, the quicker he could get to slitting the King’s throat. The monarch may have escaped him in Tenebrae but Drautos was going to be damned if he escaped him in Lucis. The benevolent King had far too much trust in him than what was good for him. 

Putting on a voice that sounded as if it was filled with sorrow, Drautos explained what he had done. “They shouldn’t harm either of the children. Keeping them alive is in their best interest. But… unfortunately, the Niffs are destroying historical and religious monuments. But the manor is secure. For now.” 

“That is only going to anger the gods.” Regis let go a deep sigh. 

“If they cared about angering the Gods they wouldn’t have attacked Tenebrae in the first place.” Somnus growled. Fuck all six of them to high hell! Thousands have died because they refused to do anything, Regis and Noctis nearly died. Fuck them!

Ardyn let out a mad laugh. “I think we could throw the bloody Crystal into the sea and that Dragon wouldn’t even stir in his slumber. They don’t care. This is probably apart of their sick game.” 

“You two! Knock it off!” Cor warned. This was not the time for a rant either. 

Somnus and Ardyn actually listened and kept it shut long enough for Regis to take in what Drautos had said. The King had somewhat of an idea what his Captain had meant. This was not good. The King started to grow nervous and looked to Cor to see if he had understood what Drautos had said. The Marshal had and he was staring at his husband, just waiting for the penny to drop. Because as soon as Ardyn or Somnus understood this… but they couldn’t be certain what the Niffs had actually attacked unless they asked. 

Regis gulped and did the inevitable. “What have they been targetting exactly?” 

“Mainly the Oracle shrines and tombs… and… the first Oracle’s tomb was the first to be destroyed.” 

Ardyn snapped his head up and stared at Drautos. His slow heart skipped a couple of beats and his eyes grew dark at the revelation. Something vile started to swarm around in Ardyn’s gut and he wasn’t entirely sure if he had heard that right. By the look on Drautos’s face, Ardyn knew that the Captain was being deadly serious. So serious that Ardyn sensed Somnus flinch in the sudden silence. They had done what to Aera’s tomb!!! Anger and rage started to bubble away inside of him and Ardyn clenched his hands into fists trying his best not to explode. First, they had tried to invade their home, experiment on his son, set a daemon on Noct, emotionally and physically scarred and traumatised his nephews and now they have taken away the last thing Ardyn had left of Aera!!! He felt his breathing become harsher and he started to shake with violent rage. They were GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!!!! EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!!!

“Ardyn, look at me.” Cor said softly, walking over to Ardyn ready to hold on to him to calm him down if he lost it. “Ardyn.” 

With nothing but pure undying hatred, Ardyn let go a throaty growl. “WHO. DID. THAT.” 

“I don’t know, Your Grace. A dropship.” Drautos breathed out, feeling a little bit uncomfortable but at least his plan was working. And his Former Majesty had not said a word. 

“Uncle calm down.” Regis tried to stand up and help Cor but he knew his efforts were going to be in vain. 

Cor grabbed Ardyn’s arms and desperately tried to make eye contact with his husband. But in his near-feral state Ardyn refused to comply. “Ardyn, look at me. Calm down.” 

“NO!” Ardyn screamed, pulling himself out of Cor’s grasp. No. That couldn’t happen. Ardyn had to see for himself. She couldn’t finally be gone... “I am going to Tenebrae.”

That was when Somnus finally spoke. What he said was not kind words at all. “So now you’ll go! You wouldn’t go when your nephews needed you but you’ll go for a dead woman!” 

“If you say one more word, I will break your neck.” Ardyn warned no longer caring what his actions might cause.

Because Somnus was upset by the news too he ignored his older brother’s warning. “We need you here not there.”

Ardyn twitched, eyes glowing yellow and in a flash, he leaped at Somnus and pinned him up against the wall, hands wrapped around his neck. Somnus tried to kick his enraged brother away but it didn’t work and Ardyn’s grip just got tighter and tighter as he couldn’t control his emotions anymore. All he could see was what Somnus had done to her and the thoughts and feelings were making him angrier and the need to kill his brother was getting stronger and stronger as Somnus struggled helplessly. Ardyn knew he was using the daemons now and he didn’t care. He simply did not care. Because Ardyn was so focused on killing Somnus, he didn’t hear Cor scream at him to get him to stop. Nor did he hear Regis’s pleads for him to calm down. And no one in the room heard Drautos chuckle to himself at his work. Just as Ardyn was about to snap his brother’s neck in two, a pair of hands landed on his arms, trying to pry him away from his prey. 

“Right! Stop it!” Cor shouted louder, trying his best to prevent Ardyn from doing something he was going to regret. 

“DO NOT DO THAT!” 

Ardyn screamed dropping Somnus and got Cor away from the Founder King as quickly as he could. Now Ardyn was completely terrified. He was not letting the same thing happened to Cor. He was not letting him get hurt in the same way Aera had done. Because he was so scared and upset he placed both his hands on Cor’s shoulder’s, screaming and begging him to never get in the way of his and Somnus’s fights ever again. 

“NEVER DO THAT AGAIN COR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!” 

Cor nodded and breathed out calmly so Ardyn would copy his actions. “Yes, okay I am sorry.” 

“I MEAN IT! DO NOT EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN! PLEASE?!”

“Okay!” Cor replied in a calm voice and placed his hands on Ardyn’s chest. Cor knew that Ardyn was not going to calm down and the safest place for him and everyone else was not here. It was Tenebrae. Cor had to let Ardyn go. The Marshal could see how hurt his husband was. “I won’t. I promise. Ardyn just go. Okay. Just go to Tenebrae and calm yourself down.” 

Ardyn nodded letting go of Cor. He turned to Regis and glared at him, silently making him promise not to let Somnus anywhere near Cor. When his nephew nodded back, Regis turned to Somnus who was still gasping for air but he hadn’t gotten off the ground yet. Regis limped over to his grandfather and tried to help him up but Somnus shook him off and stared at the ground. 

“Grandfather...” Regis said lightly.

“I knew she should have been buried here. Not all the way over there.” Somnus whispered, also grieving for the loss of Aera’s resting place. No matter what had taken place, Somnus had still lost the nearest thing to a sister he had ever had. It hurt so much that he had killed her and that he had hurt his brother like that. Now that someone had finally taken her fully away from this world… all Somnus wanted to do was cry. 

“This isn’t your faul...” Regis tried to say but Cor pulled him back before Somnus exploded.

And the Founder King did. 

“Fuck off!” Somnus roared, destroying whatever voice he had left, and then exited the room. Knowing he had to deal with his emotions on his own. 

Throughout this entire thing, Drautos just sat in the background waiting patiently until it was his time to strike.

* * *

Ardyn stood frozen at the site. The ground was covered in rubble and fire had set alight all the Syllablossoms that were planted around her tomb. It hurt so much. The tomb and flowers had turned to dust and ash and there was nothing he could do to restore it. The two things Aera loved the most were now gone. Completely and utterly destroyed. Ardyn couldn’t tell the difference between interior and exterior stonework and he felt empty. He didn’t know if he should cry or be angry at what had taken place. All he knew was that the last piece of Aera Mirus Fleuret had now vanished from this world and her only living relations were in the clutches of a mad regime and he couldn’t do anything to help them. Ardyn hadn’t been here in… a good 15 years or so. He hadn’t been here since he and Cor started going out and now he felt so guilty because Ardyn could no longer return here. 

“It’s been a long time.” 

Ardyn turned his to side and saw a golden outline of Aera appear before his eyes. It was all in his head the vision of her, he fully understood that. He could only bring himself to pull her memory back from the grave when he was at her tomb. Now there was nothing left of it. 

Ardyn nodded and turned back to the smoke and dust ruin that used to be her resting place. “Too long. Is that it? Are you really going this time?” 

“Ardyn, I have been gone for a long time. I am in your head. You haven’t needed me. You haven’t been here since before you started your relationship with Cor. Your happy and that’s all I ever wanted for you.” Aera’s sweet voice filled his ears and he didn’t want to look at her. 

“I know.” 

A golden hand touched his cheek and pulled his face in her direction. Ardyn blinked when he saw her smile and stood there unable to stop shaking as she continued to speak to him. “Look at me. You still have a job to do. You have to protect Regis, Noctis, Prompto, and Cor. My tomb being destroyed should never stop you from seeing your true calling, my love.” 

“My true calling is to destroy them.” Ardyn’s mouth went dry as he said the dreaded words.

He gently pulled himself away from her ghost and sat on the floor in despair. Ardyn knew he shouldn’t be this upset, but he didn’t understand why his mind was trying to remind him of what he had to do to Noctis in the years to come. Ardyn couldn’t understand why it was trying it’s best to taunt him when all he wanted to do was have his last grieve over his first love. It broke his heart because deep down he knew this was the very last time he was ever going to be able to do this again. Ardyn took off his hat, and place it to his chest as a sign of respect and let out heavy breaths not wanting to cry at the loss of his future and the loss he suffered in the past. He didn’t want any part of this. He never had. 

Ardyn flinched when he felt Aera’s ghost head rest on his shoulder. She hummed and fought back the negativity that was slowly starting to consume him. “No. You’re calling is what you make it Ardyn. Your happiness is what you make it. At a time like this, you need to stay strong for your country and for your family. They need you. Cor and Prompto need you. Regis and Noctis need you. Somnus needs you. You can do it. You have the strength to.” 

Ardyn slowly turned his head and he nearly forgot for one second that she was nothing but a figment of his imagination. “Oh, Aera… I wish you could have met Cor and Prom.” 

“One day I will. And I can thank them both for loving you and making you the happiest you have ever been.” 

“...Don’t go.” 

“I am not really here Ardyn. I am in your head.” Aera smiled kissing her fingers and placed them to his lips as she started to fade out for the final time. 

A lump caught in Ardyn’s throat knowing this would be the last time he would see her in his life, he begged for her forgiveness. “I am sorry... I am sorry that I love Cor and Prom more than I love you.” 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Aera laughed finally blinking out of his sight. 

Ardyn looked at where she had been for a few more moments and than stared back at the rubble. He started to get angry again. Niflheim crossed the line the moment they took one piece of land Lucis owned, Ardyn had held himself back for so long. Far too long. But this… this had finally taken the lid off of his hatred and Niflheim was going to pay dearly for this. 

“Oh and Ardyn. Apologise to Somnus for trying to kill him.”

Ardyn laughed when he heard Aera’s voice one last time. Aera and Cor always tried their hardest to get him to do the right thing… Ardyn had to go back now. He had to go back and say sorry to Cor, Somnus, and Regis. He loved them all so much, even Somnus. Sometimes Ardyn just needed reminding how much his little brother meant to him. 

* * *

Somnus sat in his room in silence. He had been here for the past hour or so thinking over it all. Because he was ashamed and guilty at what he had done in the past and what Ardyn was feeling now, because it was Somnus’s decision to have her buried in her home country, he didn’t notice Ardyn sit down on the bed next to him. 

“Hey. How’s your neck?” Ardyn asked quietly, also feeling rather guilty for attacking Somnus like that. 

“Go away.” Somnus muttered bluntly. 

Ardyn didn’t, he placed a hand on his brother’s shoulder and continued to talk. “I am sorry. I know that you’re upset too. I overreacted. I shouldn’t have hurt you. You were right I could have got Regis and Noct out of there. I am sorry for that too.” 

“No shit.” Somnus grumbled, fighting back tears now. He didn’t understand why Ardyn was being so nice again. 

“I am really sorry. And I have just gotten back. I haven’t spoken to anyone else.” Ardyn said so that Somnus couldn’t assume he had come here because Cor had made him, and that this was a genuine apology. Cor… Ardyn needed to tell his husband how much he loved him and hug Prompto. He’d do that that after he comforted Somnus. “Where is Cor anyway? I need to speak to him too.” 

“With Regis, Clarus and the children.” 

Somnus let go of a small smile. Cor had, completely off his own back, took all of Clarus’s power over the protection of the crown, meaning both the guard and glaive were under the Marshal’sa control and he reorganised everything. Only the guard were allowed to protect Regis and Noctis for the time being and all the glaive were to watch the wall. That was how it was going to remain for the foreseeable future until they knew what the Niffs were doing. Drautos did try to contest it, saying he would be more useful at the Citadel. Cor told him that the guard was created to protect the crown and glaive were created to protect the people of Lucis (Mainly from Ardyn but the point still stood). The conversation ended at that. (Much to Drautos’s displeasure)

Ardyn nudged Somnus in the chest and smiled at him. “Som. What happened was shit and no I don’t think I can ever forgive you for it, but I do love you. I don’t want to see you upset or hurt.” 

“I love you too. I just want to, with your permission, grieve for her in my own time.” 

“You idiot. You don’t need my permission to grieve for her. You lost her too and what they did yo her tomb… it’s beyond painful for both of us. Once you are done, we need to focus on the protection of Reggie and Noct.” 

Somnus nodded. “I can do that.” 


	5. The Fight For Eos Begins (Or: Fuck You Bahamut!!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeyeye I was happy to finally finish writing this fic!!! 
> 
> Thank you to all who have supported it and I can not wait to write more stories in the future :)
> 
> Please enjoy :)

Cor paced up and down the room waiting for Ardyn to return. The Marshal knew he shouldn’t have let Ardyn go there. Ardyn was literally on Niflheim’s doorstep, he was very upset, very angry, and because of all that, there was no telling what Ardyn would do. Or worse, what he could have already done. Ardyn could have made his way to Niflheim by now and everything could already be destroyed and resorted to a pile of ash. If that had happened… where was Ardyn now? He had been gone for a few hours and Cor was starting to get worried. Really very worried. But deep down he knew he shouldn’t be. He shouldn’t get himself so worked up because the Marshal had plenty of faith in his husband. Ardyn wouldn’t blow up like that but... this time was different. This time Regis and Noctis’s lives had been threatened and now they had destroyed Aera’s tomb. Cor felt terrible what had happened to her and now what they had done to her tomb he understood the rage and he could vaguely imagine the pain he was in. And to top it all off, Ardyn was still furious with what they had done to their baby boy. Prom… if Ardyn had done something stupid ended up in prison or captured for it Prom was going to cry and keep asking him where his dada was. Cor didn’t want to see Prom like that.

“Cor.”

At Ardyn’s voice, Cor stopped walking and held his breath. His husband didn’t look like he had just accidentally slaughtered millions in a fit of rage but Cor knew Ardyn was still deeply hurting. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes.” Ardyn responded, walking over to Cor to give him a hug. Ardyn really needed a hug right now. 

Cor quickly returned the hug and he felt very grateful to have Ardyn back in his arms again. Ardyn felt tense and his heart was beating faster than normal. He was troubled and he had every right to be. At least if Ardyn was with him, Cor could look after him and prevent him from doing something he would regret. Cor kissed Ardyn’s cheek and said calmly. “It’s okay if you’re not.” 

“No. I am truly. How is your head, and how is Prompto feeling?” Ardyn brushed his hand over Cor’s back and hoped with all this heavy stress Cor had not gotten a migraine. And Prom… Ardyn really needed to see his little sunbeam and make sure he was okay. 

“Don’t worry about me, Ass Hat. Everything is under control. And Prompto is okay. He summoned Cerbie here earlier and is making sure he is looking after the boys and Iris.” Cor still had Ardyn in his arms but he removed his face from his husband’s shoulder so they could look at each other properly. “I know you are still angry, talk to me about it please.” 

Ardyn closed his eyes. He loved Cor so much. Maybe sometimes a little too much than what was good for him. He loved the fact that Cor cared for him this much to try and make him talk but Ardyn didn’t want to talk about it. Cor was a good person and his husband would try, and succeed, at talking him out of his psychotic plan. The daemons didn’t want Ardyn to let go for his thirst for the Niffs blood and secretly neither did Ardyn. What he was going to do, was come back to Insomnia to make certain that everyone was safe and alright. Then he was going to make his way to the frozen death ridden place known as Niflheim. The immortal daemon was going to go to Gralea and slaught that sick Emperor’s army for all they had done to Tenebrae and planning on doing to Lucis and maybe Accordo. He was going to take Iedolas’s life and Besithia’s pitiful existence too. He was going to hunt General Glauca down and kill him for what he had done to Regis, Noctis and what remained left of Aera’s family. Cor couldn’t know any of that. Because his Marshal would never, ever, ever let him make good on his wishes. 

Ardyn looked into Cor’s blue eyes… and he couldn’t lie to him. In a quiet tone, Ardyn tried to push Cor away. “If I do you will talk me out of it.” 

“Talk you out of what? What have you done?” Cor asked, pulling Ardyn closer to him hoping his worse fears had not been realised. 

“Nothing yet.” 

Cor should be thankful to hear that but it just made his concern spike. He knew Ardyn was being serious when he said those words, and Cor was not allowing that to happen. He was not about to let Ardyn put his life, or anyone else for that matter lives, on the line. Cor shook his head and put a hand on Ardyn’s cheek so he was certain that his husband was looking and listening to him. “No. You can’t do anything. You know you can’t.” 

“Why not? Niflheim crossed the line a very long time ago. I should be able to get revenge for my country.” Ardyn said, trying to justify the Niflheim’s hierarchy’s death in his head. 

“You are upset and you are not thinking straight.” 

“I can not let them get away with hurting our family.” 

Cor placed both of his hands on Ardyn’s face and kissed him sweetly. Ardyn was not thinking at all, and if Cor didn’t pull him back from his near explosive state, Ardyn was going to follow through with whatever he was planning. In order to calm him down, Cor tried to be supportive as he could be but he did not get rid of the urgency in his voice. “You have too. I am really sorry I know they hurt you, they hurt all of us but we are simply not strong enough to do anything about it.” 

“I am though.” Ardyn said in a bland tone. Ardyn was the strongest out of them all and no one could stop him and the daemons kept reminding him of that. Kept telling him that he could avenge his country and his nephew’s. He wanted too. He really, really wanted too. 

“No. No, no, no. You have to think of Prompto here.” Cor begged, seeing Ardyn’s eyes start to darken. 

Ardyn removed Cor’s hand from his face and held on to them. “I am. Mr. Besithia is still in Niflheim. Destroying that country will protect you, Prom, and everyone I love and care about.” 

“Ardyn, please? For me and Prom. You need to calm down. If you do that, you will kill millions and millions of people. Millions of innocent people.” 

“Niflheim did it.” 

“Ardyn, listen to me. You are not Niflheim. You are my husband and Prom’s dada. Please don’t lose sight of that and hurt people who have done nothing wrong. You are a good person. You really are, you are one of the best people I know. Please, please, don’t and stay here where you can help.” Cor kissed Ardyn again, praying his pleading worked. Because he was so worried that Ardyn wasn’t going to listen to him. Ardyn needed to listen to him. 

Cor’s visible panic shook Ardyn out of his path on revenge. He couldn’t see Cor like this… Ardyn scratched his head and now he was the one trying to console Cor. “My Marshal, don’t look so worried.” 

“I am worried. Please, please, please just stay here with us. Please.” 

Now he was beginning to realise what a bloodthirsty daemon he was turning into. Cor didn’t deserve that. Cor needed him to be strong, Prom needed him to be better and strong. Those thoughts made Ardyn clear his head. Regis, Noctis, Prom… needed him here and Ardyn knew all of this. His vision of Aera had already told him this. 

Ardyn gave Cor a weak smile and kissed him softly as a way to apologise for his near-feral state of being. “Okay. Don’t worry. I will stay with you. I promise.” 

“Thank you.” Cor happily kissed him back sighing with bliss because Ardyn had listened to him. “Thank you.” 

* * *

“Captain?” 

Drautos turned around to face Clarus. The Captain was still so cross he had been forced all the way out here. There was no way he was getting near Regis or Noctis from here. Yet, again his revenge had been fucking taken away from him. By the bloody Marshal of the Crownsguard this time! Drautos was not at all happy.

“Yes, Lord Amicitia?”

“Regis wanted me to say thank you for getting back to work so quickly and that it looks like you will have to be here for the foreseeable future. Just until we know what the Niffs plan to do next.” 

_Yes, I would like to fucking know that too!_ Drautos screamed in his head. He couldn’t get through to anyone in Niflheim and he was as much in the dark as the royals of Lucis were. His plan to tear the family apart had also failed. It looked like the Captian was just going to have to be more patient and buy his time until Regis was in a vulnerable position again. The fact he couldn’t end that man’s life, just made Drautos loathe the King more. 

“Just doing my duty. Sir.”

_ And I hate you Amicita for protecting them.  _

* * *

His dad couldn’t be with him today, neither could his grandad. They were both very busy and Noctis understood that. He had always understood that. However, he was so scared and he kept waking up from horrific nightmares of running through the woods and watching Luna fade away. He was still stuck in this stupid chair! Thankfully, his uncle Ardyn offered to come with him to his physio session today. Noctis wanted to ask Ardyn something. He needed to know what had happened to Luna. Once he finished his session, Noctis had to ask. As Cerbie ran circle around his chair, Noctis tugged at Ardyn’s coat. 

“Uncle Ardyn?” 

“Yes, Noct.” Ardyn smiled brightly as he looked down at his nephew.

“Did you find out what happened to Luna?” Noctis asked weakly. He was still extremely worried about her.

Ardyn whistled to get Cerbie to stop running and come over to comfort Noctis while he told him what they had learnt from Drautos a few weeks prior. Ardyn knew that was going to be hard on his nephew but he had a right to know. When Cerbie’s head was settled in Noct’s lap, Ardyn ruffled his nephew’s hair and finally told them what they knew. Regis might be cross he had done this. 

“I did. I am sorry Noctis, but Niflheim has her. I promise they won’t hurt her.” 

“She is my friend. I am scared for her and her safety.” Noctis said expressing nothing but worry on his face. Maybe they could go back for her… maybe they could save her. They had to save her. She was all on her own. Luna didn’t have someone like his uncle Ardyn, his dad or Cerbie to protect her. Unfortunately at a young age, Noctis knew what death was. And that could simply not happen to Luna. 

Ardyn’s voice saddened. He tried his best to comfort and reassure Noct everything was okay. “I know you are, Noct. Maybe one day when you are older you can help protect her. But from what I understand and know, they won’t hurt her. We need an Oracle in Eos at all times.” 

“I can’t help her… I can barely walk.” 

“That is why you have to work hard and prove to the Niffs that you are strong. I know you can do it, Noct. You are brave like your dad.”

“It hurts though.” Noctis stroked Cerbie’s head as the dog nuzzled his head into the boy’s lap to give him love. The little Prince knew he was going to cry because he hadn’t told anyone how he felt about himself apart from his dad. And Noctis wanted to help Luna but he couldn’t if he couldn’t walk and... “I have scars. I am not a Prince anymore.” 

Ardyn fought back a growl. How dare they make his nephew feel this way. Ardyn bent down and he was going to try and give Noct his confidence back. Maybe Noct needed to talk to Prom again, his son always made Noctis happy. “You are a Prince and the scars don’t matter. I have scars too. So does your father, grandad, Clarus, Cor. We all have scars but do you know what they only prove that you have been through a tough time and came out of it stronger.” 

“Do they really?” 

“They do. And when you have the strength again and you can walk. You can start training and focus on helping Luna.” 

“I guess I can do that. No, I will get better. I want to help her and I will.” Noctis said with confidence and Cerbie wagged his tail delighted by Noct’s change of attitude. 

“That’s my boy. Let’s go and see if we can go and find Prompto.” Ardyn smiled, standing up ready to push Noct to where Prom was. 

But Noctis stopped him. “I want to wheel myself.” 

Ardyn laughed with pride. Noctis was going to be okay. “Go on then Your Highness.”

Wait a second… 

Why was Noctis so focused on a 12-year-old girl he barely knew anything about? Noctis may be a child and still very upset over Tenebrae but he should not be worrying about her, he should be focusing on walking… why was he…

Oh! Oh!

Ardyn needed to find Regis now! 

* * *

“How’s your leg?” Somnus asked, wishing Regis would just fucking stay seated for 5 minutes. 

His grandson looked in pain and Somnus knew Regis was not looking after himself. The King was far too focused on Noctis and Lucis to be worried about himself. Somnus got it he did. But Regis had to take a step back and relax. He wouldn’t listen to him, nor was he listening to his Shield. 

“Doctor Aeris said he should be using a cane for the time being.” Clarus grunted, handing it over to Regis, who once again, was refusing to use it. 

Regis took the cane out of Clarus’s hand and sat down, rolling his eyes getting frustrated with the constant badgering. “I am using it when I feel the need to.” 

Somnus snapped not liking the fact Regis was lying to him. “I haven’t seen you use it. What I have seen is you carrying Noctis around all day. You know the Crystal is not a forgiving thing and it is slowly killing you. Your leg will only get worse from here on out. You need to rest it when you can and use the fucking cane! Do you understand me Regis Lucis Caelum?!” 

“Yes, grandfather I know. I saw what happened to my own father, I am well aware of what it is doing to me.” 

“Than please get some rest.” Clarus asked, hoping that the telling off from Somnus would get the message to sink in. 

Regis shook his head staring at his Sheild. “We can’t rest. Not as long as Niflheim have that terrifying technology. We need to defend ourselves and the people. It is my job to protect everyone in Lucis. I have to do it.” 

“Be that as it may, you are going to make yourself ill.” 

“We understand the anger. I want to destroy Niflheim for what they have put you lot through but you getting yourself worked up to the point where you end up hurting yourself is not the way to do it.” 

Somnus really couldn’t bear to see another one of his grandchildren die at such a young age. Mors may have died at a fairly young age too, but sadly, Somnus had no love for that man. He did when he was a child, but Mors’s reign as King had changed him and Somnus’s love and tolerance disappeared. But he loved Regis and Noctis. Anything the Founder King could do to protect them, he would. That was his job and Regis had to let him do it. The King had to let both himself and Ardyn do their job and guide him. It was tough but they were only there to help and love him. At the moment, Regis was on edge, worried sick and he wasn’t sleeping because of his guily. He started being sharped tongued towards everyone who wasn’t the children. 

Regis shook his head and raised his voice. “Noctis nearly died. My life doesn’t matter to me anymore. None of our lives matter in the grand scheme of things. You know that we have to keep Noctis safe until the time comes. My leg doesn’t matter. I don’t matter. But if Niflheim breaches that wall, everything is lost. If Noctis dies that is game over for the entire world. Grandfather you of all people should understand that!” 

“I do. But you need to take a break. A break will not hurt you. We don’t even know if they plan on attacking Insomnia yet.” 

“Exactly. It could be today it could be tomorrow. None of us know!”

“You are right Regis you don’t. None of you do.” Ardyn stated as he appeared next to his nephew. Just as Somnus was about to scream at him, claiming he was not helping, Ardyn carried on talking. “But I do. They will not get through that wall even if they try to attack us. We are completely safe and we have nothing to worry about.” 

Regis, Somnus, and Clarus gave Ardyn a series of funny looks. What the hell was he on about now. Ardyn looked incredibly proud, more than likely because he had figured something out. And yet… he looked like he was about to tear something apart. 

“Umm… Ardyn how did you come to this conclusion?” Clarus asked, debating whether to find Cor so the Marshal could discover why Ardyn was saying such a… a random and dangerous thing. They weren’t safe, not as long as the Niffs had weapons that had the power to kill a God. No one on Eos was safe. 

“Don’t any of you see it? This is all apart of Bahamut’s sick game. He has made sure that this happened to upset us. He made sure that Noct saw Tenebrae fall and watch Princess Lunafreya get captured. Now, if it means keeping her safe and alive, Noct has his incentive to save Eos and will do exactly what Bahamut wants to ensure that. But look on the bright side it means he won’t let Niflheim attack us.”

Somnus had no idea where Ardyn had pulled that conclusion from but how dare Ardyn even see a bright side to that. Somnus breathed out in disappointment. “Ardyn I simply do not see where…”

“Simple. I had a chat with Noct.”

“You drew all of that from a conversation you had with my son?” Regis was very confused as to what Ardyn was going on about still. Yes, Noct maybe the chosen King but…

“Ardyn stop it. Have at least some validity to your statements please?” Clarus snapped not wanting Regis to get his hopes up. They were in the middle of a war. A war in which they were losing and so far the Gods had been no help to them. So why would they help now? 

“No. Listen. You don’t get that upset over some random person you hardly know vanishing. Noct is upset about Luna, which means that Bahamut has decided that the Princess has something to do with the age of darkness and that she is meant to help Noct. Niflheim won’t hurt her, they can’t. Nor will they come anywhere near here because that is his plan. This is what Bahamut wants and he has got it. We are perfectly safe as long as Noctis is in Insomnia. No one is getting through that wall because Bahamut needs Noctis alive.” 

It was kind of rubbing salt in the wound that the King and Oracle were destined to be together and protect one another. But at the moment it was keeping this city alive and preventing Niflheim from being bigger shit bags than they already had been. That meant Lucis had time to strengthen, and maybe the next time the Niffs came knocking, they would hold out a little longer. Not a lot longer but a little longer. Long enough to save the citizens. That was the important thing. 

“You and I both know that is worse.” Somnus grumbled, realising Ardyn was probably right. Bahamut was just a dick. 

Regis disagreed. He stood up forgetting his cane and he suddenly felt hopeful again. “No, it isn’t. This buys us some time to think of a way to stop this. To stop everything. If that is true it means Niflheim won’t attack.” 

“Meaning we can relax…” Ardyn smiled. 

“I still suggest we keep the glaive at the wall.” Clarus pitched in. Even if that was true, he was not risking it. 

“That isn’t changing.” Somnus spoke putting Clarus’s mind at ease. But he still did not like this. “Ardyn, I am sorry. But we can’t change fate. Not even you know what that fucked up dragon really wants.” 

“No. But it is the only thing that makes sense. Keeping the Chosen King and Oracle alive.”

Escaping fate was never going to be possible. Ardyn and Somnus had accepted that factor a very long time ago. Apparently everything is ordained and they just have to ride the card that had been handed to them. However, Ardyn was trying to use that to his advantage. They all should be too. Ardyn was never good at accepting shit situations but in light of the fact they knew Noctis had to be kept alive, they could draw conclusions as to what Bahamut was doing. They had to start doing it. It was the only way they could have a peaceful existence.

“Screw it.” Regis shouted, throwing his cane across the room. He was not ready to accept this yet. “I don’t care anymore. Bahamut wants Noct and you to fight to save Eos. No. I am not letting that happen. We all need to fight for Eos and screw those fuckers. No God would ever allow children to burn. I am not worshipping that twat anymore and he is not taking you and Noctis away.” 

“This is why you are my favourite nephew.” 

Regis spirit was all in vain, but Ardyn appreciated it none the less. Unfortunately, the sad truth was you can’t run from fate.

Or could they... 

* * *

“Hey Noct, who’s that?!” Prom shouted as the little dog came running up to the two Princes with a red notebook attached to his collar. 

“Umbra! Hello, Boy!” Noctis sang happily as he wheeled his chair to meet the dog. Umbra barked happily and brushed his head against Noctis’s legs. Noct bent down and petted Luna’s dog with glee. He was so happy to know that Umbra was okay. Once the greeting was done, Umbra turned around and allowed Noctis to take the notebook from him.

“What’s that Noct?” Prom asked, very curious as to why an adorable fluffy dog was bringing Noctis stuff. It was very strange. And that was coming from someone who had a three-headed daemon dog as a pet. 

“This is Luna’s book.” Noctis smiled, opening it up with joy and anticipation. All he wanted to know was if Luna was okay. 

“What does it say?” Prom asked eagerly as a smile grew on Noct’s face. 

“It says: ‘ _ I am safe. I hope you are too. Remain strong and we will meet again one day _ .” 

Good. He didn’t have to worry anymore. Noctis snapped his fingers and got one of the only items he had in his armiger out. A pen. The little Prince immediately started to reply to his message.

Prom was so happy to see Noctis smile. That was all Prompto wanted for Noct, to be his old self again and the book had somehow helped. Prom had no idea how, but it had. At least things were slowly getting back to normal. 

“Are you gunna write back?” Prom asked, wanting to see Noctis smile more. 

“Yep.” Noctis nodded, before closing the book and tucking it back under Umbra’s collar. 

What he had written was going to remain a secret to all that wasn’t Luna and as the Prince’s watch the little dog run away, Noct thought back to what he had written. He intended to live by his promise. 

_ I promise Luna I will save you. When I am strong enough I won’t let anyone harm you. Hold on. I swear I am on my way. _


End file.
